


MarkGun 【别这样，这是飞机上!】

by MiaTsai



Category: magusMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 陈瑞书，放开你的毛手毛脚190517同框搭飞机衍生文 僞现实向/有小车慎入





	MarkGun 【别这样，这是飞机上!】

________________________________________

青碧无云

仰起头来是一片悦目的碧空

“看来今天是个适合出国的好天气”

gun张开双臂伸了个懒腰，兴许是清晨的天气较为宜人，这舒适的天气，偌大的景色让落地窗前的人儿有些捨不得离开

“P’Gun, 上飞机吧”

“可我还想看一下”gun头也没回的继续看着登机台前的落地窗，终于轮到自己出国了，这景色这些不同的飞机都想刻入脑海裡，伸出双手比出了一个观景窗的长方形

喀擦___

“??”这清脆的快门声gun很是熟悉，不过因为距离太近了，忍不住回了头找寻声音的来源

“我帮你拍好了，跟我进去吧” 眯起的双眼，上扬的嘴角，gun不禁觉得有时候mark的笑容还是过分俊俏了一些…

“啊..好” 就抵不过他那看似闲恬却又难以捉摸的微笑，gun拾起行李跟了上去

“欢迎搭乘，您的座位在前方c排靠窗”

“谢谢” 虽然表面上gun看似温顺有礼，内心却激动地想要大喊万岁，自己可是一个大学生啊，岂有搭飞机还不兴奋的道理

“哥，既然这边都是我们的位，我就坐你旁边好吗”

“当然好” gun有点不习惯今天的mark, 可能是因为还有双外界的眼睛盯着，他觉得mark过分礼貌了些，到不如说…有点太过安分了

现在到不习惯对方没照着套路走了，自己也真够矛盾的

讲到这gun就开心，虽然不能直说…但公费谈恋爱还可以出国什麽的，真的是所谓梦寐以求的事!讲了几千遍想要和他在活动之前一起逛逛买买东西，希望这次真的能实现。

“傲呜，终于轮到我出国了”

“gun就跟小孩子一样，怕寂寞怕孤单喜欢玩” 等到身边不再有来来回回的人这下终于不用在对自己的情人毕恭毕敬，自然地称呼也就缩短了，这宠溺似的说着

“是是是，我是小孩，你是小鬼” gun眉头一皱嘟着嘴说着

随然有时候这忧鬱多愁的少年常常会让自己感觉到自己很幼稚

不过gun也很享受着这样的自己在感染这个少年

不得不说，现在连吐槽自己都可以做成一个表情包了

“这麽早起来，饿吗”

“这麽一说，饿”

“刚才p’big有说，今天帮我们额外订了餐”

“那麽好?!今天真是太幸福了” gun灵机一动趁还没飞行前从脚底的包中拿起了手机，点开了推特看了看，发现好多人来送机，好多人的祝福，心中一股踏实暖心的感觉…

这是第一次，也想要有好多次，毕竟…能够这样在一起真的很幸福

Mark没有过问眼前笑得如此耀眼的人为何而笑，因为他大概猜测得出理由，他也相信着他的答案

“来拍照吧!” gun转过侧身面对着mark，脸上的雀跃完全隐瞒不住，虽然进了冷气房躺在舒服的椅背上让他还有些睏，可他总觉得看着gun的笑容就很有朝气，缓缓地点了头

两个人不改平时风格，不是两个人都只剩半张脸，就是用手遮着脸，即便比了动作，还是挡住了自己的脸庞，gun也不厌烦地按着快门，直到mark伸手比了比自己的手机，示意了要用自己的手机拍照

第一章拍了个标准式微笑，正当gun想要搭着mark的肩摆出一个帅气表情，就被做在自己右边的mark一把搂住，gun很自然地靠在了mark的肩上，又是一个不自觉的眯眼灿笑，勾起了mark的佔有欲

还没来的及长开眼摆出下一个表情，就感觉自己的唇一股暖流复上，那是一个短短的瞬间，他先是听见了快门的声音，才看着那片方才轻啄在自己唇上的人正笑着，一脸很是满足…

两个人的距离就这麽维持在短短的5公分，gun觉得心跳有些快速

“您好，需要毯子吗?”

这一声让gun吓得直接退到了在安全不过的距离，不可置信地摸着自己的嘴唇…看着眼前比自己小的男人却在稀鬆平常地回复空服员“好的，麻烦给我两条”

Mark转过头将毯子摊开铺在gun的双臀上，细心地抚平皱摺的毯子，才缓缓抬起头，看着仍然不可置信的情人，不禁笑了出来

“不是说要拍照，拍的不好吗” 连忙用手遮住自己控制不住的嘴角，他知道gun肯定又要因为自己偷吻他而炸毛了

“你疯了吗???这裡是飞机上” gun用手盖住了自己微红的脸颊，不满地嘟着嘴抱怨着，索性转过头不面对mark了

看着闹起脾气的gun眼前这个习惯性的勾起眉梢的男人更想欺负如此可爱的情人了

“别生气了，这不就想你吗”mark伸出左手像隻做错事的小狗般磨蹭着gun的右手

Gun被这酥麻的语气弄得心软，这就转过头

“想我也不能这样嘛”

天，我是老婆太可爱了

真的是在线索命，我今天要是不吃了他我对不起自己

“遵命”mark帮gun把所有东西收进脚底下的包包，安抚四地摸了摸gun的头，这才自己把安全带和毯子弄好

要说疼爱自家老婆，mark还真比谁都照顾得无微不至

沿途上倒是顺利，飞行的时间也不过一个多小时，目前看来因为气候也十分稳定，起飞和飞行高度都算是平稳地完成了

接着机上开始广播要依序发放餐点，坐在机舱靠前位置的两人自然很快地就可以拿到餐点

“哇，好香，还没来我就饿了”

“哥你根本早就饿了”

比起空服员的美貌，gun到更认真看着那满载食物的餐车，距离自己起床已经有一段时间了，要说不饿真的是骗人的

终于餐车到了自己的位置，gun豪不犹豫地放下了自己的餐桌

“您好，帮两位送上您加点的早餐”

“谢谢”

“坐在窗边的这位先生，想要喝点什麽呢?”

“我..苹果汁好了”

“没问题，那这位先生您呢”

Mark看着餐车顶端的饮料，露出了认真思索的表情，接着一个浅笑

“请问有牛奶吗”

“不好意思，牛奶的话我们午餐才有提供”

“是吗，没关係那一样苹果汁就好”

因为此时的mark背对着自己，所以gun也没注意到此刻的对方是什麽样的表情，心裡只想着自己倒不知道mark还有早上喝牛奶的习惯…

“mark!这餐包好吃” gun一脸满足的咬着那香气四溢的餐包

“那麽好吃连脸都要吃?”mark的右手复上gun的脸颊，用着拇指抹去了嘴角上的麵包屑，再泰然自若地把麵包屑舔掉

“摁，好吃”

又是这个讨人厌的微笑，嘴角的弧度、充满溺爱的眼神，让人无法移开

Gun不想再为脸颊添增更多色彩，能做的就是转过头若无其事地继续想用着早餐…有点不自在，因为gun总觉得自己可以感受到mark若有似无的目光

吃着吃着实在想打破这个氛围，拿起了削出漂亮外观的苹果咬在口中，含煳地说着 “这个很好吃!你吃吃…唔!!!”

还没说完，口中的苹果就少了一半，mark连反应时间都没给地凑上前咬掉了gun齿间的苹果，gun被这个举动吓得差点噎到自己’

“嗑嗑….又来!!??”

“好吃就吃了，谢谢招待”

“你怎麽说不听，不是说了不唔….”还没来的及讲完，嘴裡已经被甜点堵住了

“别说话，你看你还剩那麽多”

Gun真觉得自己不是哥哥，总任由他这麽摆弄自己…这个年下男友，最近可真越来越没大没小了

不甘心归不甘心，还是乖乖地把口中的食物吃完了

Mark的餐点也被先行收走，只剩下冷饮的杯子留再了桌上

是啊，是该动手了_____

转过头看着已经剩下水果和饭后甜点的gun，mark挪动了下身子，将双唇轻靠在gun的耳垂，嗅了一口 “宝贝…我想喝牛奶了”

被mark那转瞬间的动作弄得反应不过，下一秒反应过来可那不安分的手已经放在自己双臀之间了

“什麽牛奶…你拿开” gun用着右手抓住了mark的手肘

“机上没有牛奶，就只能喝你的对吗?” 伸出舌尖舔了舔gun敏感的耳垂，故意地朝着裡边吹着气，紧握手肘的手在刺激之后不觉地鬆开

一瞬间，gun觉得好像明白了对方的意思…

两朵红云失了分寸浮现在那光滑的脸颊上

“别这样，这裡是机上..唔啊…嗯..” 感觉到毯子底下那不安分的手游移在双臀之间，让gun没忍住闷哼

“嘘，要不是在这裡，我想看你那分外白皙的双臀” 这轮廓鲜明又狡诈的笑容，gun并不意外，就是没想到mark这隻狼狗，连飞机上都能发情…

“你…唔… 嗯..” mark的手在规律有志地揉压着敏感的内侧，抚摸的方式很是色情，指尖不时地轻触在那逐渐突起的分身上，轻刮着…

“会…被发现..的”

“不会的哥，所以你可得乖乖的” mark举起另外一隻手拿起了餐盘上的水果，轻轻放在gun的唇瓣上，很快gun就明白mark的示意，张开小嘴咬了一口…

明明就是咬一口那麽简单的动作，mark却用着细长的食指故意地将咬下的部分推入gun的口腔之中，这让食指也沾染了些甜腻的唾液

“嗯，好吃吧”

Gun是真想狠狠骂眼前的这个人，可是大声也不是..引来空服员也不对…

Mark的动作并没有因为喂食这个用来鱼目溷珠的诱饵而停止，反倒是加重了手中的力道，顺着那肿胀的形状轻轻地握着，一上一下地逗弄

“别…唔…拜託…” gun焦急地咬着下唇，一阵一阵的刺激让他没能忍住那时不时闭上的双眸

眼看情人在激情与理性之间徘徊，mark就难掩那兴奋的感受

想好好地欺负他，想要证明他为了自己而动情

那手过分巧妙地伸进裤子裡，mark可以感觉到被毯子复盖的粉茎正躁动不已，翘立的顶端正因为自己的抚弄冒出点点清液

“你好湿啊…” mark吞嚥了一口，眼前正在挣扎却又沉溺于快感的gun太过性感，这马上就让mark想起了gun总在自己身下露出的姿态..

将炙热的分身从紧裹的裤子拿了出来，握住了gun的下体，开始不安分地上下撸动，那手的力道是一紧一放，就像在逼迫gun正式自己的慾望一般..

“唔嗯…嗯…啊唔..”

gun忍不住伸出手摀住了从口中倾泻而出的娇吟，可下一秒马上被mark的手移开，换而之.. ，这一次是块布朗尼…又是一个甜腻的味道蔓延在口腔

被那逐渐加快的手弄得无法好好吞嚥口中的甜食，那嘴角还有着布朗尼的细屑，mark的手指触摸着那微勾的嘴角，在一次把细屑推入gun的口中，这一次手指却坏心地在口腔中搅弄，直到惊险地有位空服员向他们的方向走进，mark才抽离那沾满液体的手指，满足的舔了一口。

“好甜”

Mark看着gun为了忍住声音而挂上一层水雾的双眸，就觉得好诱人..好想舔去那湿润的生理眼泪..

握紧了根部的地方，加速了掌心的摩擦搓弄，让gun在诱惑之下扭动着双臀，想要掩盖这羞愧的反应…

“嗯唔…呜…”快感使然，让gun微扬起头

Mark用着拇指指腹刺激着那湿润的顶端，那尖细的指尖轻刮着敏感的边缘，一下子就逼得gun求饶..

“我…唔..不..行了..”

“去吧，我会好好接住宝贝的牛奶的” 一个冷不防地加快速度，上下的搓弄失去了原有的规律，每一下都刺激着gun的神经，就在那使劲地挑逗下，倏地一阵痉挛，伴随的诱人的画面…gun忍不住高潮了..

“唔嗯..啊嗯…哈..”

突然抽离的手让喘息的gun转过头看了mark

“谢谢招待” 这男人一点也不害臊地把那灼热的液体舔进嘴裡，那张狂又具佔有慾的微笑，让gun放弃了原本想吐出的话语

狠狠地瞪着眼前这个满带笑容的男子

虽然mark没有说，但满脸通红的gun实在一点也不可怕

“你这个24小时不分时段都在发情的狗”

“傲呜，我就当作你在称赞我了”

Mark安慰似地将gun的下身擦拭乾淨并且将衣服重新打理好

心裡面是多麽满足，这gun一定不明白

这还是他第一次知道，「毯子」可以拿来这麽用

Gun什麽也不想说的把手中最后一块水果放进口中

觉得这没分寸的男人应该满足了 方才释放的他也慵懒地不想反驳

就在空服员再次过来收走餐盘以后

Mark拿起桌上的卫生纸轻轻地帮gun擦拭了嘴巴

不经意的一个令人心动的对视以后

Mark笑着开口了

**“今晚，可以喂饱我吗”**

【Fin】


End file.
